Glimmer
by XAspiringWriterX
Summary: “ Have you got that special someone?” Bella looked up at his question and stared at him blankly for a moment, she looked down and shrugged “ Nope”- OOC -M for safety...
1. Astonishment & Jake's Little Escapade

**Disclaimer: Hell no, I don't own Twilight...**

**Author's Note: It was gonna be bigger, but...yeah.**

* * *

Glimmer

" Do you like what you see?" Bella Swan asked a customer who was taking a long time eyeing a certain ring.

She wasn't the most patient girl in the world.

The man nodded at her with a grin " Yes, I think I'll like that one" he pointed to a small white gold ring with the hard, transparent, gleaming, flawlessly cut stone at the top, " I'm planning to give it to my girlfriend" Bella gave him a fake smile

"Really?" she said feigning interest, many men came into the jewellery store to buy a ring for their partners and she had to often listen to them drone on and on about how it's an important decision and even asking her for her own opinion.

" We've been together for three years" Bella thought if he went on anymore she would scream

" So do you want me to wrap it in a nice box for you?" the man nodded, he looked quite young, about mid 20's and he had a anxious expression on his face as Bella took the ring out for him to study

" This is the one, I'm going to pay by card, if that's okay?" Bella nodded. She went to the machine " Have you got that special someone?" Bella looked up at his question and stared at him blankly for a moment, she looked down at the credit card machine and shrugged " Nope".

* * *

Bella sat down on her couch in her apartment, she didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about that guy from the store.

She had been working at that store for nearly two years, and men had come in and out that store with hopes of their partner saying yes. _**Have you got that special someone? **_the words rang in her head.

She thought she did, but that was in high school when she was only sixteen. She wanted to stand there and tell the man exactly the truth about love, well what she thought the truth was anyway.

It never lasts, she didn't even want to think about it. It was over unofficially almost three years and a half ago. She sighed and turned on her TV watching yet another episode of Sex and the City.

*******

Bella looked at herself in the mirror, she was invited to a charity event by her friend, Alice. She rarely went out to these kinds of things but, tonight she decided to go. She didn't want to stay home with her old memories after that stupid man reminded her of her own love life.

She heard a car pull up outside and guessed it was Alice, she quickly walked out of her room and went to the door. She was greeted by a smiling Alice " Hey, Bella" they hugged each other, she noted Alice's black locks grew longer, nearly over her shoulders.

" You look gorgeous" Bella complimented her friend's long, backless, deep blue dress. Alice grinned " You too, I haven't seen you in weeks. But we'll catch up in the car, I think we're almost late" Bella chuckled and grabbed her bag and locked her door taking Alice's hand and walking towards her car.

*******

Bella thought Alice's life must have been very exciting since she was a fashion designer and was often invited to these events. She had a little envy, because of her two stupid jobs. At a jewellery store and as a secretary. She and Alice had talked about many things on the way, work, their lives and the event.

Alice knew better than to mention love, Bella hadn't been with anyone else since her break up with the only person she loved. And that was another reason why she invited her friend out to these events even fashion shows.

Bella and Alice walked around until they found their table " Didn't you have a …date?" Alice chuckled " Nope, I've got you" Bella chuckled.

They approached a table with glasses of champagne and Bella picked up one, she never liked the taste of champagne but she didn't really want to be excluded from the group she and Alice were approaching.

She took a sip and stopped all of a sudden swallowing.

She could have sworn she heard _**his **_voice. She looked around, she knew that voice anywhere…Jacob Black. Alice's good friend and Bella's ex, the one who had unofficially broken up with her, when he had made it clear he didn't want anything to do with her.

Her 'special someone'. They had grown up together and she always had feelings for him, but she never had pursued anything until high school. She was madly in love with him and deep down she still was.

He had been her first everything, her first love, first kiss, first touch, first boyfriend, first fuck and first heartbreak. They had been inseparable when they were together, all they did for the year was sleep together but he told her he loved her. And he had made her feel so many things she hadn't felt before.

He was eighteen and she was sixteen, so after he graduated he left for college. She never heard from him again, she wrote to him but never received anything back. She only saw him again at her graduation, but he was only there to see Alice, he looked at Bella for one moment that day and after that he went to Europe.

And that was when she eighteen and now she was twenty one at the same event with the guy who completely fucked her over for everyone else. He was the only one for her and she absolutely hated it, but loved it at the same time.

Alice looked at her " Are you okay?" Bella nodded and walked slowly towards him until she was about six feet away from him.

She got a better look at him and she wished she hadn't, he was just as beautiful as she remembered. Dark ebony locks, dark eyes and a body to die for. Bella thought he was perfect, classy, gorgeous and strong.

And he was the envy of every man and the eye candy for every woman. Jacob looked her direction and they locked eyes. Bella knew that as soon as that happened she was fucked, all the emotions she tried restrain came rushing back and she found herself deeper in love with him.

" Oh, Bella I'm sorry! I had no idea that he was going to be here" Bella had manage to look away from Jacob's unreadable expression to look at Alice's apologetic one " It's okay, me and him- it was almost three years ago. I can't avoid him for the rest of my life" Bella said chuckling, her laugh almost sounded like she was having a nervous breakdown.

Bella went to take a sip of champagne but realised her glass was empty, she quickly went back to the table to get a new glass and went back " Shall we?" she said approaching Jacob with Alice.

" Hey, Jacob" Alice said greeting him with a hug, Bella stared at him " Hey, Jake" Jake nodded at her with a flawless smile. Bella then noticed a pretty brown-haired girl with him, she stretched her arm out to shake her hand " Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella" the woman shook her hand " The Bella Swan?" Bella nodded, hoping that Jake talked about her endlessly

" Alice works with me and she talks about you so much, I can tell you're a lovely girl" Bella's face fell slightly and looked at Alice, who knew what she was expecting " I'm Lauren, pleasure to meet you" she seemed sweet and she caught Jake's eye and Bella couldn't but help hate her, even her name.

And by the looks of her matching necklace and bracelet, she had her little finger wrapped around him for sometime now

" Jacob had mentioned most of his friends, you're even gorgeous in person, I wonder why he never mentioned you?" Bella glared at Jake, she just wanted to find a room, slap him, fuck him then slap him again.

She really hated herself for thinking these thoughts, but she couldn't help it, she spent years with built up sexual frustration. And seeing he had no trouble at all just made her want to act out in any violent way.

She glared at him bitterly, but tried to change her expression " Brunettes…I thought you had grown **tired** of them in your senior year" Jake arched a brow in a way that Bella thought was unbelievingly sexy

" I've never grew tired of brunettes, I've always had a weak spot for them. You should know that" he said coolly. Bella didn't think it was so good to be around him any longer before she threw him down and had her way " Well, It's been great seeing you again.I hope your stay here will be great and …long" she said ready to turn around, she saw Alice's disapproving look

" Don't worry, Bella. You'll be seeing me and her around a lot, I'm back. For good" she heard Jake's cocky tone, she knew he had a smirk on his gorgeous face and she wanted to slap it off.

Bella kept walking until she was at the ladies room and she went inside and looked at herself in the mirror. " Bella" Bella looked away from her reflection to look at Alice, who followed her in with pity on her face.

" Don't. It's ridiculous anyway, a stupid, pretty woman still hung up on her high school sweetheart" Alice walked towards her looking around the room and even under the cubicles, when she realised no one was in the room she spoke

" You know, when he was away, he always asked about you but he'd never let me tell you. He always made sure you wore it" Bella looked down her right hand, she looked at the silver bracelet on her wrist, it had many diamonds encrusted on it- but the only thing that caught Bella's eye was the tiny diamonds that formed to make the shape of a heart. Jake gave it to her on the night of his graduation and made her promise to always wear it.

It represented their love, lasting 'forever'.

Bella didn't break her promise like Jake, and she had still worn it. She was sure he saw her wearing it a while ago, and it must've boosted his ego. " It's a fling-I think he still loves you" Bella took a deep breath " I don't think he ever did" she said glaring at her bracelet bitterly " C'mon let's just go back" Alice said taking Bella's hand to go back out.

* * *

Bella really wanted to know when the speeches were starting, she spent the last hour and a half 'mingling'. all she did was speak to friends of friends of Alice, avoid Jake and drowned herself in champagne. Bella didn't even understand what half the people she spoke to were talking about. But she figured she knew what those events were about, just smile, look dazzling and pretend to know what people were talking about.

Bella walked with Alice and noticed a guy who was talking to Jake, He was handsome, he was the same height as Jake and had the same silky black hair. His eyes were hazel and he had a very strong body. He was one of the most handsome men Bella had ever seen, but unfortunately, not as handsome as Jake. The gentleman whose name she did not know locked eyes with her.

They stared at each other deeply and then he said something to Jake, who quickly turned around and caught her eyes.

She saw him look her over and then say something back to the other gentleman. Bella sighed deeply, even though they were her friends she didn't want any of the Lauren and Jake headache. Bella turned away

" Whose that?" she asked Alice, who smirked when she saw who Bella was looking at " I'm glad you asked that's an old college roommate of Jake's. Allow me to introduce you…" she said walking towards him, Bella slowly followed. Jake was there and her whole plan was to avoid him for the night. She quickly set down her empty glass and picked up her fourth full glass.

" Hey, Sam. I see you've found Jake" Alice greeted them, Bella came forward and locked eyes with Jake, and every time she did she knew she was done for.

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, a small cough grabbed them out of there dream world " Hey again, Bella" Lauren beamed, Bella couldn't help but think how full of shit she was

" Hey, as gorgeous as I remembered" Bella said back sweetly. Bella then heard Sam chuckle, she looked at him and saw his gorgeousness up close " Hello, I'm Sam Uley, Jake's close friend and old college roommate. And you must be the famous, Isabella Swan" Bella arched a brow

" Yes I am Bella Swan, but I'm not sure about the _**famous**_" Sam chuckled " Jake, talked about you non stop in college" Bella looked at Jake who's cheeks looked a little pink _Serves him right _" Really?…".

Sam chuckled " So 'Uley', I think I've heard that name before…" she said trying to make conversation. " Yes, my father is actually the person who organized this event. He's well known around here, especially in the fashion industry.

You might have seen him in the news or the Times" Bella was about to respond but Jake beat her to it " Well, Bella doesn't watch the news and we all know she doesn't read a lot" Bella spun round to face Jake smiling and glared at him ignoring how gorgeous he looked whenever he smiled. She then noticed everyone stifling their giggles and she grabbed Jake's hand, making sure to dig her fingernails in his skin.

" Excuse us a moment" she said politely to everyone before dragging Jake across the room so that they were out of sight. He quickly snatched his hand back " Shit!, you nearly popped a vessel" she ignored his complaints

" What the hell was that?!, why are you being such a ass to me?" Jake smirked " Well, I guess you bring out the best in me" he said sarcastically, Bella sighed frustrated " Half of the time Jake, I just wanna slap the hell outta you" she said irritated. " Yeah, but you know what you wanna do with the other half" he whispered in her ear causing shivers to run down her spine.

Then she realised what he was implying " So that was it?, that's all it was to you?" his face lost all amusement " You know I loved you. You were my life". " Then why did you leave me?" she felt her arousal and anger slowly turn to sadness, she loved Jake and he just walked away from her.

He stayed quiet staring at her. She broke the silence " Do you love **her**?" he didn't answer her again, she felt her emotions getting the best of her, she knew she was going to cry.

She quickly turned to walk away, but Jake grabbed her wrist forcing her to spin round " You look beautiful tonight" he looked deeply in her eyes, she melted falling under his spell, he was sweet when she least expected it.

" Stay away from him" he said never breaking eye contact " Who?" Bella asked confused, still under the spell " Sam" he said casually " He isn't good for you…he'll only break your heart" Bella wanted to laugh, she wanted to break his face " Well he can't shatter something you've already broken, can he?" Jake flinched as she walked away from him.

The speeches were about to start so Bella made her way towards Alice.

" Hey, Bella. Ben's got to help on stage…" Bella cocked her head to the side confused " So is it alright if you sit next to Alice and Jake?" Ben asked, Bella made her way awkwardly to the table

" No. Not a problem" Bella had to be sitting across from Alice, next to Jake and to add to the problem Sam was on her other side. Bella sighed quietly, her life was beginning to look like a soap opera.

She caught Alice's eye, who smile apologetically at her. Bella simply nodded. The speeches started straight away, and Bella was downing yet another glass of champagne, when she felt soft hands gliding along her thighs. She sighed, she knew those hands anywhere.

She didn't know what he was doing, she felt his hands inch up her thigh and rest there.

She casually leaned in to Jake " What the hell are you doing?" he smirked " Uncross your legs" Bella thought about it for a moment, she glanced around the room looking at everyone engrossed in the speeches even Jake looked interested, but she knew better.

She slowly sat up straight and uncrossed her legs. Jake nudged her legs open, Bella was in complete bliss until " Are you okay?" she realized her eyes were closed and she snapped them open to look at Sam and everyone else looking at her concerned. " Huh?" she didn't know what was going on, all that she knew was that Jake's finger were moving faster.

" Are you alright?" Alice asked this time " Yeah" " You sure?, you seem a little flushed" she bit her lip and glared at him " I'm fine" everyone seemed convinced and went back to their speeches. Bella also most knocked over her champagne glass, tugging on the table cloth. She then felt Jake pull her leg over his so that he was able to delve deeper.

The room then erupted in cheers as Bella let out a loud moan and she thanked God no one heard.

She opened her eyes and saw Jake staring at her, she knew he wanted to kiss her. He removed his fingers and she straight away excused herself from the table to go to the ladies room. Once in the empty hallway near the restrooms, Bella slumped against the wall.

She was hot ,flustered and still turned on. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Jake coming towards her. She quickly stood and before she could understand what was happening, she was pressed against the wall by his body and his lips and tongue were over hers. They finally broke to catch their breaths and she eyed him.

"Jake. What.. What were you thinking?" she said, still breathing heavily.

"I've missed you. Your body, your voice, your love. Everything about you"

She kissed his lips again and then all over his face and nose. His hands ran through her hair and instantly, her bun came undone, letting him run his fingers through it. She moaned softly against him as he kissed her again.

"Come home with me." He said, his voice sounded so desperate and longing.

"I can't" she said quietly, as he kissed along her jaw.

"Why not?" He kissed down her neck. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the wall. They heard footsteps. Immediately they separated and she went into the restroom to fix her hair.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen. Her hair was wild and her dress a little dishevelled. She quickly smoothed out her dress and splashed water on her face. She put her hair back up into a bun and exited the bathroom expecting to see Jake. Instead, she saw Sam.

"Bella, are you alright?" He looked concerned again.

she smiled, "I'm fine. Just too much excitement for me. With all those interesting speeches."

He chuckled and escorted her back to the main hall where everyone was once again mingling, it was the end of the night and Bella was slightly upset that she had to go back to work the next day.

"The speeches finished?" she asked the obvious.

He nodded and smiled at her. She noted how he had a gorgeous smile. She looked around and saw a lot of couples making their way towards the coat check, men still in conversation as the women put their coats on.

She looked around and found Jake in a heated lip lock with Lauren. _Asshole _Bella knew Jake was with her for some reason. And she also knew that she would always be his and he would always be hers. No matter what, that gave her more than satisfaction.

* * *

I'm thinking of adding more, but I'm not so sure. Tell me what you think....if you want...


	2. My HaagenDazs

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

AN: I make myself laugh, can't believe I'm putting this up. I know, it's bad. Forgive me. :)

* * *

Chapter 2 My Haagen-Dazs

Two months had passed before Bella had seen Jake and his perfect little girlfriend.

She knew had no choice but to tell Alice what happened. She knew she wouldn't mind, after all she was rooting for them the whole way. She'd tell her. Eventually. Bella was a little happy that Jake had left the country to go to some trip in Europe for those months, God knew why, but she didn't question it.

" Get up" Bella heard Alice's voice above her, but she didn't see anything since she had the duvet covering her face.

"Why?" she moaned, she heard Alice sigh softly

" Well, we have to go to a barbecue…that we were invited to, to celebrate Jake's return" Alice tried to say nonchalantly.

Bella removed the duvet from her face glaring at her friend " Are you serious? …How did you get in here anyway?" Bella covered her face with her hand, groaning

" Um, the spare key under the mat?" Alice said in her best 'duh' tone, she pulled at Bella's duvet ignoring her protests

" And , Yes, I am serious. We're going, and that's final".

Bella pulled herself to sit up and rolled her eyes when Alice rolled her duvet in a neat little ball.

She was about to open her mouth to give her a snarky comeback but Alice beat her to it " You have twenty minutes to get ready" she went to the door to exit but paused stopping her stride altogether, a second passed before she spoke

" Or else, I'll come back up here to dress you myself, and we both know what's gonna happen if I do"

Bella could hear the smirk in her voice, she suddenly had a flashback to a particular Christmas.

When her and Jake were still together, still meant to be, still in love.

She sighed, and remembered the short, black, deep V-neck dress that clung to her curves, Alice dressed her in. A consequence from not coming out of her room for an hour undressed, Alice always had a thing for being punctual.

Her face turned a light shade of pink as the various faces of shock, intrigue and bewilderment wandered through her mind. She managed to shoot a glare through the images blinding her sight and towards Alice

" Fine" she muttered as Alice giggled shutting her door.

* * *

"Alice, please can we just go home?" Bella pleaded with her friend just as they were about to set foot on the path heading to the house where Bella's doom party was held , she knew Jake belonged to her but she couldn't deal with seeing him and his perfect little girlfriend.

She could keep hating Lauren but she had to admit that she only hated her because she wanted to be her, she wanted what she had.

Bella felt a little disgusted, because that's what it came to, she wanted to be someone else just for a guy who treated her like nothing but another one of his past whores. It hurt her that the said guy had made her promises, promises that were eventually broken, she remembered when she looked into his eyes and was convinced that they were true.

But it was a possibility that his dark, swirling, chocolate eyes had her under a viscous spell, it was almost like she was in a different world where he wasn't afraid to show his affection towards her in the public eye, where an expensive gift such as a bracelet meant that their relationship was unbreakable, a world where the two of them constantly expressing themselves physically didn't mean it was just about lust, it was a world where everything was absolutely perfect.

She shouldn't of ignored the small stabs of doubt that she would often get sinking into her body, warning her that it was too good to be true, warning her to get out while she still could.

Ignorance was bliss…

They both stopped just outside of the house door of Mike Newton, both Alice and Bella knew him from high school, Bella still questioned his eagerness to hold the barbeque, but nothing Alice could say or do could reassure her that he's not only doing it to see Bella because of that 'tiny' crush he had on her years ago suddenly intensified and said 'Yes' before Alice could finish the question.

She looked at Bella for a brief moment, Alice knew that Bella had not been with any other guy since Jake. Maybe a few make out sessions with a couple of guys here and there, but Bella admitted to her that it never went further than that.

And she admired Bella for that, she really did. But deep down she knew her friend needed to get laid at some point by a guy who wasn't Jake.

Because she knew Jake was a stubborn son of a bitch who would keep Bella waiting just because of his possessive issues and Bella shouldn't have to wait on him.

He left her. She can move on. That's just the way it is.

" Bella, I know you love him and everything. But, I'm saying this because I'm your best friend and I love you.." Bella folded her arms listening intently

" Suck it up, and enjoy the party" Alice finished with a small smile, Bella's jaw dropped and was amazed it didn't even hit the floor "Cheers" Alice whispered before ringing the door bell.

Bella stuttered a moment before saying the first thing that came to her head " Sometimes you could really be a giant cu-" she cut herself off when Mike answered the door beaming at them " Heyyy" the girls chorused dragging out the greeting.

" Hey! Come on in" Mike said cheerfully eyeing Bella, they walked passed him and Bella could feel Mike's eyes on her back

" How the hell did he open the door so fast?" Bella said between her fake smile. Alice shrugged, Bella was suddenly hit by an image of him waiting by the door getting ready to greet her, she shuddered at the thought and rolled her eyes.

Jake's arrogant attitude was starting to rub off on her, and mentally scolded herself for letting her imagination run wild yet again.

" Bella! Alice!" A high pitched squeal brought Bella out of her thoughts, her eyes were fixed on a red head running towards her. Before she knew it, Bella was suddenly grabbed and embraced in a three way hug. A few seconds passed before Bella spoke up, she wasn't comfortable hugging a complete stranger for more than four seconds-Yes, she actually counted.

"Um? Have we met?" she received a drunken giggle " It's Jessica, Jessica Stanley?" Jessica pulled back so the two could see her in all her glory. Bella arched a brow at her, she was already drunk before the party actually got started, she was sure it was just a little booster so she could throw herself at Mike unashamed for the rest of the party.

Bella tried her best to not turn up her nose, she couldn't help it, Jake must've turned her into a complete snob too…_There you go again, blaming Jake…_ " Ladies" Bella's eyes removed themselves from Jessica and towards the deep, husky voice. Her breath caught in her throat

" Sam" she breathed as he strode her way " And Jasper" she reluctantly spun her head to spot the blonde embracing Alice. She let out an embarrassed laugh " Of course you guys would be here" a small smiled graced Sam's deliciously pink lips

" Wouldn't miss it for the world" she suddenly realised she was beaming stupidly, staring at them, but snapped out of it when she heard Jasper's announcement " Jake should be here in a sec" moments of their time together from that night ran through her head, his words muffled into her neck, the sensation that tumbled through her body when he touched her, his gorgeous face…then she went back to her previous memory.

The moment of weakness she had…under a table "Alice" she said absentmindedly, her body was completely frozen apart from her lips. Alice glanced at her and furrowed her brows and moved closer to her" Uh, I have to talk to you" Alice rolled her eyes and took Bella's hand " Excuse us" she whispered to the guys before they tottered in their heels to the decorated backyard.

Bella caught a glimpse of the 'Welcome Back' banner before looking back at Alice.

Alice waited giving Bella her 'This better be good' glare.

" At the charity event that night…" Bella began, waiting for the memories to hit her again " Jake and I sort of had a moment, well a few moments" Alice's brows shot up to her hairline"What?…"

Bella looked down slightly chagrined but smug " Well, I'm just gonna come out with it" she paused trying to find words again

" Come on!" Alice rushed, she had a good mind to pour some scotch before she got her news, she knew it wasn't gonna be good " Jake was screwing around under the table with me…" it took Alice a moment before she completely understood.

But just in case she was wrong… " So…he finger fucked you" she stated bluntly.

Bella immediately covered her ears, a reflex to hearing the word 'you' in the same sentence with 'fuck' spilling out of someone else's mouth other than Jake's directed towards her. " Shh, Shh!" Bella glanced around the room, before quietly answering "…Yes" she whispered.

Alice sighed at her " Under the table? And you didn't tell me this because...?" Bella shrugged, she really had no idea, it was probably because she was wrapped up in her own world of her and Jake.

That's how much of an effect he had on her " Well, I'm glad you chose 'adorable' over 'chic' today" Alice smirked, Bella looked down at her outfit, she regretted wearing the black mini skirt now

" I'm not trying to win him back…" Alice shrugged at her " Well…he's not gonna be able to take his eyes off you, whether you like it or not" Alice chuckled and suddenly beamed at something behind Bella…or someone.

Bella spun around and was faced with a very sexy looking Jacob Black, somehow he managed to look even more gorgeous when he went away. Bella was sure everything was going in slow motion as he gave her his million dollar, mega watt smile.

She tried to convince herself she was dreaming, then her body panicked. He was going to hug her.

Their skin was going to brush against each other, and she missed his touch whether she wanted to admit it or not. She inwardly sighed, she just felt like screaming and tackling him to the ground to have her way with him. And she wouldn't care who was watching.

Once embraced, she inhaled him, a wave of his different scents hit her, the cologne he always used and Bella wasn't surprised, she told him many times she loved it on him, the fruity Mentos he always chewed, a habit he clearly hadn't given up since high school…and finally, **her**.

It was a sickly, sweet, cheap, cherry scent, Bella turned her head slightly in his chest repelled, she focused on her arms wrapped around his Greek God body, she didn't notice her hands were slowly rubbing the material that made his blue shirt, her hands were somehow trying to feel his luscious skin without ripping his thin shirt.

She let out a low moan and didn't realise until she heard Lauren's annoying voice

" You two trapped in trance or what?" Lauren forced a laugh and Bella could tell.

She quickly was released from Jake's bear hug and missed it before he was completely away from her body.

" Sorry" she mumbled looking at the floor, Lauren shook her head with a chuckle" No need to apologize".

Jake couldn't keep the grin off his face "Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't miss me?" he gave her a quick wink before going into the backyard, Lauren followed.

Bella's eyes slowly travelled down his back watching him walk away

" Bella!" Alice snapped quietly, Bella jumped slightly " What?"

Alice couldn't help but laugh at her innocent face before shaking her head " Stop staring at his ass" Bella forced a laugh and shook her head, she still had her eyes on Jake

" Hey, Mike, this is great!" she heard him exclaim after seeing the great big banner Mike put up, she sighed longingly

" I was simply…admiring his choice of clothing" she lied, her lashes became heavy as she entered another stupor

" Explains why you're staring at him like your favourite, Haagen-Dazs?" Alice rolled her eyes at her friend's terrible lying, pulling her hand.

Had she taught her nothing?

Bella looked down at her hand in confusion and looked back up at Alice, she really hoped she didn't expect her to go outside with the others

" Oh Bella, come on! Mike has a swimming pool" Alice whined and almost stomped her foot like a four year old at her Bella's unfairness.

Bella simply gave her a jaded stare, if she went out there with the happy couple, she knew she would end up drowning her sorrows in any alcohol beverage available, she'll end up making out with him in front of everyone, upset Lauren and Mike in the process and she'll just want to eventually commit suicide…she was silent for a moment

" I actually don't really give a crap about Mike" she mused, Alice threw her a confused look, Bella only realised what she just said before she tried again

" I rather be mauled by a wild tiger" she said looking away.

Alice eyed her for a few moments mischievously before leaving her and joining the others outside, just because Bella wanted to be boring all day didn't mean she had to be.

Bella glared at her when she raised her beer her way, she took a look around her and realised she was the only person inside.

She quickly ran out and that's when she made her big mistake. Bella was a known klutz and it didn't shock her when she tripped over her own feet and fell forward. It was exactly like a car crash before it was about to happen. Everything turned black and white and started to slow down. A figure appeared under in the nick of time.

Brown eyes met Hazel.

" Thank you, Sam" she breathed trying very hard not to look down at his lips

"Its okay" he said helping her up returning her intense gaze

" Yeah, we all know what a klutz Bella is" Jake crowed, everyone chuckled in response, Bella glared at him and saw the disapproval that he tried to hide in his eyes.

She gave him a small smirk before turning back to Sam " Drink or Swim?" she asked with a wicked smile gracing her lips, Sam chuckled eyeing her " C'mon".

As they both walked past Jake she caught a glimpse of his eyes, the way he looked at her…that was his 'You're in trouble' look. She's seen this look before, it was only when she embarrassed him or made him look stupid for her own entertainment…back then.

He was gonna get her back for this.

She knew it.

He always did.

But she couldn't help but giggle to herself, she was going to be punished later and she was gonna love it. Maybe she'd get to him after all.


End file.
